Awfully Akward Confessions
by Kawahiro
Summary: Demyx comes over to Zexion's place to spend the night again. While there a event happens that causes Demyx to tell Zexion his feelings. Does the schemmer feel the same?


Author Notes:  
>Hey peoples... This is a fanfic I wrote at random, not too graphic but I will rate it M just because. I don't have a Beta, so, yeah. I love rewiews so shoot 'em at me. This is my first uploaded fanfic, though I have written many. I have never really been able to enjoy putting my writting online, but oh well. I hope you enjoy it. (Haha, this fic was originally ment to be a Vamp!Zexion X Human!Demyx... I might think about making a chapter fic, I dunno.)<p>

Ciao~  
>Kawahiro<p>

* * *

><p>It was cold and dark, the wind slashed through the trees, creating a ferocious growl. Soft white snow fell to the ground in a rush only to be stepped on by a males huge feet. The male was short and abnormally pale, even in the cold of night. His eyes shone a brilliant aqua blue. His hair was a periwinkle and the part made his bangs flow to the right, this caused one of his aqua eyes to disappear.<p>

He was wearing a plaid bunny hug, black skinny jeans and opposite colored converse, one black the other was white. The male clenched a book in his left hand. He was walking towards an apartment complex quietly, as he always had done after going out to eat. "Zexion!" A voice shouted from behind the male. Footsteps boomed and an arm flung itself around the boy. "Demyx." Zexion muttered dangerously. The aqua eyes looked at the male beside him. He was blonde and his hair was styled in a mullet, his eyes were light blue, like water almost. He was clad in washed out skinny leans and a dark blue bunny hug. He was also wearing pink converse.

Demyx smiled, "Where were you Zexy?" The male asked, Zexion sighed. "I was out eating Demyx." The schemer muttered. "But! Zexy, you will catch a cold out here in just that!" Demyx shouted. "Your one to talk." Zexion retaliated. Zexion sighed and a puff of white steam appeared. "I'm going home." He stated simply and turned around, out of Demyx's grip. "Wait! Zexion! Can I stay the night?" He hollered after the schemer. "No." Zexion said and sighed deeply. "Please! There are no more trains running." Demyx pleaded. "Fine…" Zexion complied and allowed Demyx to follow him.

A silence fell between the two as Zexion opened his door. He walked into the front entry and took off his shoes. He slipped on some slippers and left Demyx at the door. This was a normal occurrence; Demyx would come over late and have no way to get home so he would crash here. There was also a reason behind Demyx always coming here to sleep and spend the night; He was in love with the aqua eyed schemer Zexion. Zexion himself was completely oblivious to this though, he was much too busy to worry about human feelings.

Zexion sat on the couch and turned on the television set, he snooped through the channels but found nothing satisfactory, "Demyx, T.V is yours. I'm going to my room to read." Zexion stated and left the room, calm as always. "'Kay! Spare room is mine again?" The sitarist asked. The schemer nodded and disappeared into his extremely dark room. Demyx sighed, "He always does that when I am over. He hides in his room." He murmured unhappily but then shook it off as he found a show he liked. He relaxed and eventually just fell asleep on the couch.

Zexion sighed softly and shifted, closing his book and placing it on the table right beside his bed. He got up and slowly made his way to the spare room to check on his friend. He reached out and grasped the door knob, twisting it and opening the door. He peers into the darkness, and takes notice that Demyx was not on the bed. Could it be he was still up? It was now three in the morning, so he doubted it, but it was possible. He shut the door to the room and made his way into the living room. He saw the T.V playing a seemingly boring cooking show. Just from the show he knew Demyx was asleep but still went around too check.

Zexion smiled slightly when he saw his companions sleeping face, it was so peaceful. He shook his head and walked away, down the hall to a closet. He pulled out a spare pillow and a quilt. He returned to where Demyx slept and slid the pillow under the males head, he then placed the blanket over the others body gently. He sighed, why did Demyx have to be so far out of his reach? "Why is it that even though you're right here, I have never felt further away?" Zexion mumbles and turns away. He then walked over to the television and turned it off, followed by all the lights before he went to his own room. Zexion laid his head against his pillow and frown, what was it that he felt towards the sitar loving boy? He was confused; he only hoped that he would find out one day. He shook his head and closed his eyes and attempted to find sleep. After about five minutes, he was asleep.

Later that morning Demyx awoke and walked speedily to Zexion's room. He swung open the door and walked over to his bed, a blush on his cheeks. The dream he had dreamt the night before was very heated. His face grew a deeper red as his mind touched on the dream once more.

*Demyx lay back in the mattress and moaned when Zexion's hands wondered his body, sneaking up under his shirt. Zexion looked at Demyx with a smiled before crashing his lips to the others. His tongue swirled around in Demyx's mouth while Demyx's hands wrapped around the younger males neck. "A-Ah…" He moaned into the kiss and thrust his hips down into Zexion's leg. The periwinkle haired male had placed it there moments before.*

Demyx gulped and twisted his legs uncomfortably in an act to hide his forming erection. Why did he have to dream such things? He reached down and lightly touched Zexion's shoulder. He shook his head and withdrew his hand and quickly fled the room.

He walked speedily into the spare room and situated himself on the bed. He reached down and fumbled with the button on his jeans. He pulled down the zipper and released his growing erection from the confines of his boxers. He slid his fingers along his length and gasped, imagining that it was Zexion touching him. He rubbed his thumb over the tip of his member and moaned out softly. "Nngh… Z-Zexy…" He purred softly. He continued the actions until he came into his hand. He looked down at his hand, panting. The blonde man shook his head in disgust. He shakily stood up and wiped his hands clean with a piece of tissue. He zipped up his pants and turned to leave to room when he saw Zexion at the door.

The shorter man looked surprised, "You called my name." He states. Demyx's eyes widened a large amount, "I-I…." Demyx stuttered helplessly. "I…. I didn't mean…. It was…." He stammered uncontrollably. "It is fine." He murmured and blinked, thinking he was still dreaming. "I'll just go back to bed and when I really wake up, you will still be sleeping on the couch." He mutters and walks out of the room. Demyx followed Zexion, "Z-Zexy, As much as I hate to say it…. You're not dreaming…." His voice wavered. Zexion sighed,

"I guess so, huh?"

The mullet haired blonde nodded shamefully, "I… I'm sorry. It's just that…. Well I have liked… You… Ya know… For a while… So." Demyx tried to explain. Zexion drew in a deep breath, "It can't be for certain, but I think I feel the same…." The schemer says, admitting unknown feelings. Demyx's face brightened immediately, "R-Really?" He asks hopefully. Zexion nods and Demyx blushes, "Uhm…. Could you, maybe you know, kiss me then?" The sitarist asked nervously. Zexion shrugged, "Yeah." Was his reply before leaving down and kissing his lips softly. The blush on Demyx's cheeks darkened. By the end of the night, Demyx decided that in his dreams, when Zexion touched him, he was missing out on something so much better, the real thing.

* * *

><p>Sorry, it is short and not the best...<p> 


End file.
